Lizzie McGuire The Untold Story
by SimplifyToLive
Summary: This story picks up where the movie and series left off. Warning: For mature readers ONLY. Sex, drugs, you name it I got it :P
1. Authors Notes

Hi everyone. This is my very first story I have ever written and posted to any website.

I origionally posted this as an unfinished project.

I realize this wasn't the way to go so I reworked my story and decided to delete and repost it. Sorry to anyone who was reading it previously, but I promise it's now much better.

This story is loosely based on my own life. None of the characters are my own, obviously, and I don't care to hold onto the ones I create. They arn't going to be the ones that REALLY matter.

This story is VERY mature as a VERY mature lady is writing it.

Don't read any further if you are put off by sex and drugs.

Finally PLEASE comment and let me know how you like it.

Thanks so much!

xoxoxoxox

Simplify To Live

P.s. I wont post notes in the story or an authors note in the story because its RIGHT here. Ok. :) 


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Lizzie awoke with a start. Her breath was heavy and deep. She looked around and sighed. "Once again, I wake up before it gets great." She was thinking about the dream she had just awoke from. It was her, Gordo, and an amazing adventure between the sheets.

She fumbled for the alarm clock and threw it at the wall after seeing the time. "I am wide awake and I don't have to wake up for an hour!" she was upset, but decided to make the best of the situation. She got up to take a shower.

It was the first day of High School and she couldn't believe what the summer had done to her life. "I can't believe how much life has changed since Rome" she thought to herself. "I'm in love, my best friend completely uprooted herself and moved only to move back even more amazing, and I have completely reinvented myself." She smiled to herself and stepped into the shower.

She turned the water on to a steamy hot and let the bathroom fill up with steam as she slowly undressed. She closed her eyes and just let the water hit her body. She realized her hands were roaming her body and she started to giggle a bit. "I guess I got pretty amazing this summer, too." She wasn't wrong, the curves she once envied on Kate were now hers, and looked a bit better. She was excited to see how the guys at school would react when she walked in looking hotter then Kate. She also had made a big part of the summer working on toning her body. She had taken up Tennis that summer and really enjoyed it. That had led to many work outs and the body part of the new, hot, Lizzie.

After thinking about life for a while in the shower she decided to wash her hair and get out. She made sure to use Gordos favorite shampoo, a cirtus shampoo sold at a local specialty boutique. She wanted the first day of high school to be perfect. She had recently added some very red highlights to her hair. It looked so edgy and cool, as Lizzie had opted for more of an edge getting into high school. She wanted to leave clumsy, silly, Lizzie behind. Sure, she was staying true to herself, but just a more mature version of herself. She realized in Rome how amazing life could be if she just let go and let life happen. This let her be comfortable with changing her image. She didn't care what people said, or if they accused her of being a poser. In fact, she WANTED people to think that way. Then to prove them wrong.

As she dried off her phone rang. "Hey Lizzie!" It was Miranda. Lizzie smiled. She could tell in her friends voice how much the summer had changed her. She also could detect a hint of a spanish accent in her voice. Mexico had treated her well. "Hey girl! Are you excited or what?" Miranda laughed. "Are you still stressing about high school? Gordo told me about your big panic attack." Lizzie smiled remembering her previous fears. "Oh I am FINE. In fact, I am excited. Theres NO way high school can treat me as bad as middle school did." She could practically hear Miranda roll her eyes. Dripping with sarcasm she said "It wasn't THAT bad, dude." Lizzie scoffed. "Oh thats right. Miranda Sanchez went to Mexico and forgot about REALITY." Miranda laughed. "Ok. Ok. You have a point. Well anyway, what are you wearing?" The two launched into a conversation about clothes that was interupted by Matt standing in her doorway. Lizzie shreaked. "GET OUT! IM NOT EVEN DRESSED!" Miranda sensed the situation and quickly ended the convo. Lizzie hung up and chased Matt into the hall, then slammed and locked her door.

She continued to dry off and threw on a robe as she did her hair. She heard a knock at the door downstairs and figured it was a neighbor or something. She turned on her hair dryer and set to work. Little did Lizzie know someone had just entered her room, silent enough to not be noticed. 


	3. Chapter 2: A Bus Ride

Gordo stood there stunned. He had come over to walk Lizzie to school and there she was, in this sexy, short, robe, drying her beautiful hair. He had seen the highlights already, it was the site of her half naked, wet messy hair, and the smell of her soap and shampoo that amazed him. She was so beautiful. It almost frustrated him.

He loved her with all of his heart but he was never too sure what she wanted. They had shared that kiss in Rome, and a few more kisses since, but they still had no official title behind them. Lizzie always told him she was too afraid of ruining their relationship. Also, Lizzie enjoyed the fact that he was the ONLY boy ever allowed to be in her room with the door closed and she didn't want to violate her parents trust like that. She had made all of this known to him and it did nothing but frustrate him. He knew she had feelings back, whether they were of love or not he couldn't say. He did know for certain he would make it his goal this year to make her his.

He realized it was kind of weird for him to stand there not saying anything so he cleared his throat. Lizzie turned suddenly and turned scarlet. "Oh my God! Gordo! What are you doing in here?" She realized the door was still open. "Quick, close the door before my parents walk by and see this!" He shut the door quickly, releaved she wasn't kicking him out. He smiled at her. "Sorry Liz. Your parents just told me to head up here. I didn't know you were, um, you know, compromised."

Lizzie watched him stutter and try to find an excuse. She had seen him walk in but decided to tease him a bit. She had decided the night before to take things to the next level with Gordo, both physically and emotionally. Though she knew she wasn't ready to say those 3 certain words, she was ready to be his girlfriend. She smiled and stood up. "Gordo, it's ok. I am wearing a robe." He gulped. She saw this and smiled. She knew it wasn't JUST a robe. It was silk, which meant it clung to her body in a very sexy way. She could see in his eyes he knew this too. She suddenly realized how intimate this was getting, and she didn't want it this way. "Now, would you kindly wait outside while I get ready?" He nodded and quickly ducked out.

Once outside her room he started to breath again. "I can't believe I just saw that." He was amazed. he had seen her in a bikini, gone swimming, hugged her, even kissed her sweet lips, but never had he felt so turned on by her. It was all he could do to not rip that robe off and taste every inch of her body. Once he felt he had stabilized his breath and his heart, he headed downstairs where the McGuires were having breakfast.

After about 15 minutes Lizzie appeared downstairs. She had on a knee length, skin tight, jean skirt, some sexy black stiletos, and a black lace shirt. Her hair looked adorable, and her eyes were lined with a thick black liner. She looked amazing. Lizzies mom noticed it first. She couldn't believe how grown up her daughter looked, but she didn't want to censor her. The clothes WERE a bit tighter then she liked but atleast she wasnt showing major skin. Mr. McGuires reaction was entirely different. "Lizzie. Go. Change. Now." was all he could spit out. Lizzie started to protest and her mom spoke up. "Sam, drop it. She looks fine." Lizzie smiled and hugged them both goodbye.

"Come on Gordo. High schools awaitin!" He followed her outside and she started to laugh. "God! Did you see my dad FREAK out! My bad if I finally got boobs!" Gordo couldn't even respond. He couldn't be friendly-Gordo anymore. He was now boyfriend Gordo in his head.

They both waited at the bus stop for Miranda. While they were waiting Gordo busied himself with making sure he had everything he needed. As he worked Lizzie watched and examined him. He had grown up so much over the summer. He had shot up 4 inches, and it looked so amazing on him. He had gotten a job as an assitant for the local TV station, and the job required lots of heavy lifting and running errands. He was filling out and looked amazing. He also had adopted a personal style of his own, thanks to Lizzie, and he looked so amazing.

He finished and looked up at Lizzie who hurriedly started talking about what she was expecting from the day. He was amazed by her. Her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect, her clothes were perfect, her body was perfect. She was perfect. He noticed as her shirt rode up she had a new belly button ring. He tickled her belly button when he saw it. "Has your mom seen it yet?" Lizzie laughed. "No. Shes gonna FLIP if she ever sees it."

He suddenly had the urge to kiss her, right here, in public. He wanted the world to know how he felt about her. She saw it coming and qucikly turned her head, so he hit her cheek, but then she did something surpising: she grabbed his hand, strung her fingers in his, and squeezed his hand tightly. They both felt extreamly uncomfortable and wern't quite sure how to transition into a new conversation. Thankfully, Miranda showed up at that very moment. They both quickly dropped hands.

"Lizzie you look AMAZING!" Lizzie and Miranda hugged. "Are you kidding! You look fabulous!" The laughed and began talking hurridly about the first day ahead of them. The bus arrived and they all got on. Lizzie and Gordo sat next to one another and Miranda sat in a seat in front of them next to a VERY attractive guy. Miranda shot Lizzie an "Oh My God! Look at him!" look then introduced herself to the guy. Lizzie nudged Gordo. "Look! Miranda totaly is talking to that guy on her own!" Gordo grinned. "Guess this school year is really going to be different. 


	4. Chapter 3: The First Day

Once at school Lizzie located her locker and found out it was really close to Miranda AND Gordos. Bad news it was RIGHT next to Kates. Despite the fact that Kate and Lizzie had reconnected in Rome, Kate was back to her old, bitchy, self. As lizzie was shoving her things into her locker Kate showed up. All she could see was Lizzie from behind. Kate was excited because she figured she had a locker next to a sophmore, maybe even a junior. "Hi! I'm Kate. We are like neighbors!"

Lizzie heard Kates voice and she turned and smirked towards the voice. She started to laugh when she saw Kates face turn from excited to horrified. "LIZZIE!" "The one and only, Kate." Kate looked more then horrified, she looked pissed off. "What HAPPENED to you?" Lizzie smiled and thought to herself that Kate may not be such a bitch this year. I mean they all had changed over the summer, right? "I just lost a little weight and dyed my hair. You like?" Kate finally was able to close her mouth. "Ugh. You are SUCH a poser. Look at you? And whats with that tottaly outdated outfit." Lizzies smirked at Kate. "I should have known that you would stay the same person you were in middle school. I mean thats cool if you like being stuck in your past, I guess." Lizzie was amazed with herself. Gordo walked up behind Lizzie and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey Kate, how was your summer?" Kate looked even more shocked "GORDO!" Was all she could say. Lizzie smiled. Gordo HAD gotten hot over the summer and it was obvious in Kates face. "What ever. I don't have time for you dirks." Kate turned and walked off.

Lizzie turned to Gordo and smiled. "You know she wanted you, right?" He grinned at her. "Too bad." Lizzie loved how they flirted. She would love it even more after that night. She had so many tricks up her sleve he wouldn't be able to handle it. Or, atleast she hoped she did.

"So show me your schedule, Mr. Hottie." Gordo grinned and pulled it out. Lizzie compaired them and sighed. "Well that sucks. We don't have ANY classes together today, only one tomorrow, and we only share lunch on B days." He frowned. "I never realized how much they would separate everyone in high school." Lizzie shook her head in agreement. "I mean we don't have lunch together. What if I don't have lunch with Miranda! I'll have to it by myself. I can't handle it..." Gordo cut her off. "Lizzie. You will be fine. Trust me." He looked right into her eyes and she felt like he could see her soul. She did trust him. She trusted him completely. "Oh Liz. I have to go find my first class. I guess I will just see you in between classes and today on the bus ride home?" She nodded and hugged him goodbye.

Just then Miranda walked up, and she looked excited. "Lizzie. I HAVE A DATE!" Lizzie laughed. "What? We've been at school for 15 minutes and you have a date?" Miranda beamed. "Remember my hottie seat partner on the bus? He asked me out. Oh. HES A FRICKIN SENIOR." The girls squealed and hugged. "How AWESOME!" Lizzie hugged her friend tightly. Then she remembered she wanted to talk with Miranda about something. "Randa, I know you are excited but I really need to talk to you about something. Can we hang out after school and be alone?" Miranda's eyebrows arched. "Sure, McGuire. Is everything ok?" Lizzie smiled. "Everything is perfect. Don't worry. It's about Gordo." Miranda smiled. "Are you two kids FINALLY gonna get together. I mean you guys have kissed. It's only a matter of time!" Lizzie shrugged her sholders. "Look. I will fill you in tonight, ok?" Miranda agreed and they hugged goodbye. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

Classes had been going well for all three. On "A" Days Lizzie didn't have any classes with any of her friends, but on "B" days she shared 2 with gordo, 1 with miranda, and 1 with both. She wasn't really enjoy her "A" day so far. She was lonely and she hated it. The next period was lunch and she was dreading it. Lizzie settled into her last class before lunch, Photography, and a girl tapped her on her shoulder. Lizzie turned and saw a really gorgeous, obviously rich, girl behind her. The girl smiled. "Hey. I'm Liz. What's your name? Are you new?" Lizzie laughed. "I'm Lizzie and I am new because i'm a frosh." Liz laughed at her. "Love the name, babe." Lizzie smiled. "You totally don't look like a freshman. Thats so awesome though. So, how do you like high school so far." Lizzie shrugged. "To be honest I am hating today because I hardly know anyone in any of my classes." Liz smilled at her. "Well, now you know me. I love your outfit by the way." Lizzie grinned. "Thanks!" Liz grabbed Lizzies schedule off her desk and examined it. "Awesome. You have the same lunch as me and myfriends. Would you like to sit with us?" Lizzie started to freak. Why was this stranger being SO nice to her? Lizzie decided to do something much bolder then she had ever done. "Ugh. Why are you being so nice to me?" Liz laughed. "Look. I know the pretty, popular, girls were bitches in middle school. I was one of them. I realised this summer that I am going into my senior year and I wanna leave the school in the perfect hands. Thats why I wanna leave it to you. You are SO cute and edgy. All the senior boys are whispering about the hottie new transfer, meaning you." Lizzie blushed and suddenly heard a loud voice demanding everyones attention. Liz winked at her and took out her spiral. Lizzie turned her attention to the class.

Lizzie loved all the attention she got. One of her classes she shared with a few juniors, both asked her for her number. She heard a lot of nasty jokes about the "hot freshman meat" and how much they wanted to bang her. She didn't mind though. It kinda made her feel even more confident, not that ANYTHING could top being invited to lunch with the most popular senior. She was amazed and excited. The bell rang and Liz stood up. "Well lets go. I will show you where we sit. Did you bring your lunch?" Lizzie nodded. "Ok. Cool. Me too. We can just sit and get to know each other better."

Lizzie LOVED lunch. They talked about everything and Lizzie met so many new people. Before the bell rang Liz invited Lizzie to her back to school party. "Don't worry Lizzie, parents won't be there." Lizzie nodded and then realized she couldn't leave her best friends behind. "Do you mind if I bring some of my friends. I mean they are freshman too." Liz laughed. "Honey, if they are cool with you, they are cool with me. I'm sure I will adore them." The bell rang and they stood up. Suddenly she had a very smile Kate at her side. "HIIII Lizzie. How are you? Did I tell you how FAB your outfit is?" Lizzie was amazed at first and totally realized what what going on. Liz looked interested. "Who is this girl, Lizzie?" Lizzie shrugged. "Just some girl I kinda knew in middle school." Kate looked hurt. Lizzie smiled and knew she just wanted to tease Kate for a little bit. She could never forgive Kate for being such a bitch in middle school but that didn't mean she had to be a bitch back. Liz laughed. "Way to shut her down, Lizzie." Lizzie felt a few pangs of guilt but got over it quickly.

Lizzie didn't see Gordo or Miranda so she just moved on to her next class. She sat down and situated herself. The lecture started to drone on and she was bored out of her mind so she decided to write Gordo a note. In true lizzie style, she got out her scented pink paper and a purple pen.

"Dear Gordo,  
Sorry I havn't seen you all day. I miss having classes with you. High School is SO different. I have been getting lots of stares but none of them matter but you :)"

Lizzie stopped writing. Did she really want to be THAT flirty. She decided to go with it.  
"Miranda and I are hanging out after school so sorry we can't hang out. Maybe we can hang out after I get home, but I have no idea how long tonight will take. She just said she missed me and wanted to hang out. Well babe, I guess I better pay attention!"

She put her pen down and thought for a moment. She didn't know how to sign her name. Would she put "Love, Lizzie" or "Always Yours, Lizzie" or "Later, Lizzie"  
She was afraid to sign it with Love at the end. She wasn't sure yet if she was in love with him and she didn't want to freak him out and loose him forever.

She signed the letter Lizzie. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Letter

After class Lizzie saw Gordo at his locker. With a new found confidence she ran up behind him and smacked his butt. She was pleased to feel how perfect it was. He turned around, shocked, and his shock faded a bit when he saw who had just smacked his butt. He quickly pulled her into a playful hug. "So what has Ms. Lizzie been up to all day?" She smiled. "You wouldn't believe it but we are invited to our first high school party this weekend." She suddenly realized she had been SO wrapped up in writing the perfect flirty letter she had forgotten about the days events. She deiced to write him another letter and give it to him on the bus. She loved writing him.

Gordo grinned. Lizzie was so giddy. "High school is nuts. I didn't realise you could go an entire day without seeing someone. Oh and the party sounds so cool."

Lizzie watched him as he began to talk about all his amazing classes, and how he met a few people, and other events of the day. She was fixated on his lips. Tonight, she hoped, she would get to explore them much much more then she had before. "Lizzie? Lizzie? HELLO?" Lizzie snapped out of it and quickly responded. "I wrote you a note!" She pulled the note out of her purse and slid it in his front pocket. For her, an amazingly bold move. As Gordo felt her hand slide into his pocket he started to get hard. He quickly slid his messenger bag more in front of him so she wouldnt notice. "Uh yeah thanks. I will read it next class. Do you know what lunch you have tomorrow? It didn't even occur to me we wouldn't have lunch together."

Lizzie nodded and searched for her schedule in her purse. "A lunch tomorrow" she said. He smiled. "Well, shall we do lunch tomorrow then?" She slid her hand into his and kissed his cheek. "We shall." She squeezed his hand and walked off. He was still amazed at how flirty she was being with him. She was never this flirty. High school was making Lizzie even more amazing then she already was.

Gordo settled into his computer class and pulled out the note. He read it to himself and folded it back up and slid it into his messenger bags front pocket, where he kept things that were VERY important. He began to think while pretending to be doing the days assignment. He wondered what Miranda and Lizzies plans were, what they were doing, and why Lizzie was so vauge about it. He also started thinking about how hot Lizzie had been today, and all the sexy little things she had done. He nearly died when she sliped her hand into his front pocket. His jeans were fairly tight on the top and he felt her fingers brush down his thigh to almost rub against his cock.

"Now hold down control and press the K key"

Gordo snapped back to the real world. He started to focus on computers to calm his raging hardon. The bell rang, and Gordo cautiously got up, checked himself, then walked towards the bus area. "Wow. This girl is driving me nuts." He thought. He saw Lizzie and was almost back in the situation he was in during computer class.

It was hot outside and she had tied the back of her already tight shirt in a knot, so more of her sexy tummy was exposed. She saw him and smiled. He walked over to her and hugged her almost too tight. Lizzie was surpized, and let it happen for a few seconds, then quickly pulled away an squeezed his hand.

Miranda showed up trailed by the guy she was sitting next to on the bus that morning. Miranda was beaming. "Hey guys. This is Dean. He's the guy I sat next to this morning." Dean grinned and shook Lizzies and Gordos hands. "How are yall? Are you a new student Lizzie?" Lizzie laughed. "Well, yeah. I'm a freshamn." He laughed and started coughing. "Your a fuckin freshman?" He nudged Gordo. "You got yourself one hot girl. Everyone thinks shes a transfer student." Lizzie laughed. "Are you serious!" Dean smiled at her "Very. Everyone wants to know how you got hooked up so fast. Guess hes a freshman too?" Gordo smiled "What, do I look older?" Dean nodded. Gordo realized what he was saying. "Oh yeah and were uh just best friends." Lizzie frowned. This didn't seem good for her. But she figured he had said that to make her feel more comfy. Dean grinned. "Well, Gordo is it? I think you just made the entire single male population very happy." Gordo had to fight to hide his anger.

Dean grinned as he realized what was going on. He decided to keep his mouth shut and he wrapped an arm around Miranda. "Hey, I invited Manda to this killer party saturday night, yall are invited too." Lizzie freaked. "Oh dude. Miranda, I forgot to tell you. We were all invited to another party happening Saturday night." Dean looked confused. "Who would have a party when Liz was having a party?" he said, partly to himself. Lizzie giggled. "Never mind. Thats the party." Gordo looked confused. "Wait. Whose Liz?" Lizzie laughed. "I'll tell you on the bus." Miranda playfully hit Lizzie. "What the heck! We get invited to a party and you wait until NOW to tell me?" Lizzie and Miranda play fought a bit until the bus arrived and they each got on.

Lizzie and Gordo shared a seat towards the back and Dean and Miranda sat in the seat next to them, with Deans arm wrapped around Mirandas shoulders. Lizzie was so happy her first day had been this amazing. She sunk down into the seat and explained her entire day to Gordo. The only part she left out was what was going to happen at Mirandas once they got off the bus.

As the bus slowed down to Miranda and Lizzies stop, Lizzie kissed Gordo on the cheek. "Hey, I'll call you later. I want you to come over." He smiled. "Ok. Bye Lizzie."

He watched her as she walked off the bus. He was thinking about what she said and how she said it. Suddenly he realized that this phone call might not just be a friendly phone call. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Lesson

Lizzie and Miranda settled down in Mirandas room and started flipping through Teen magazine, catalogs, and listening to music. It was the new Crystal Method album. Lizzie was loving the tunes. "Miranda this is awesome. I love it." Miranda grinned. "Wanna make it even more amazing?" Lizzie was confused and grew horrified when she saw Miranda get up and open a box and procure a small baggie. Lizzie knew what it was. "Since when do you do THAT!" Miranda laughed. "Lizzie. Its no big deal. Everyone does it in Mexico. It feels great. Try it with me." Miranda was only offering because she remembered her and Lizzie discussing the fact that they both wanted to try it. Lizzie slowly smiled. "ok. alright. Lets do it."

Miranda got out this pretty pink pipe and put some of the weed in the bowl. She handed it to Lizzie.

"Hold it and put your thumb over the carb. The carb is right there on the side." Lizzie slid her thumb over it. "Now, I am gonna light it and you suck. Dont suck too much at first since you have never done this before. To get more out of the pipe take your thumb off the carb, while still sucking. The smoke will rush into you lungs. And make sure to hold the smoke in as long as possible." With that, Lizzie took her first hit ever, like a pro. 30 minutes later both of the girls were high and giggling like nuts. Miranda finally settled down and looked at Lizzie. Lizzie looked back at her and decided it was time.

"Miranda, I have a problem." Miranda was instantly concerned. "What is wrong? Is everything ok? You arn't pregnant are you?" Lizzie started to laugh "No, loser. In fact, the problem I have is about the opposite of being pregnant, well sorta." Miranda was confused. "So spill, McGuire."

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Im afraid to take it further with Gordo." Miranda started to laugh. Lizzie playfully punched her in the arm. "Im serious!"

"Why are you scared Lizzie?" Miranda stopped laughing and focused on her friend.

"Well, I have never done anything before and I want everything to be perfect for us."

Miranda grinned. "So why do you bring this problem to me?"

"Well, you know, you have done stuff."

Miranda laughed. "true. Ok. I will help you out but how do I help you?"

Lizzie sighed. "Well thats what I don't know the answer too. Wern't you scared?"

Miranda nodded then suddenly realised she didn't know how far Lizzie and Gordo had gone.

"Lizzie, what exactly do you mean when you say 'take it further'".

Lizzie gulped. "Well, we havn't exactly made out. We have had some REALLY awesome kisses but they never progress past one or two kisses because I am afraid I am a bad kisser."

Miranda thought for a moment. After a few moments of silence she finally began to talk. "I know how to help. You know in Mexico I dated A LOT of guys and a good friend taught me everything she knows. Now I will teach you the same way she did. I have had no complaints. Lizzie smiled. "Thank you SO much Miranda! So what are we doing?"

"Ok. I HAVE to say that the way I teach you is like REALLY hands on. I love you Lizzie and I trust you which is the only reason I am offering to teach you this way. The girl who taught me did it this way and let me tell you, and like i said, no complaints." Lizzie nodded, not fully understanding what Miranda was going for.

Miranda scooted closer to her and faced her. "Ok. First things first, are you afraid of french kissing with Gordo?" Lizzie nodded. "Lizzie, I want to show you. Can I show you?" Lizzie slowly nodded, uncertain of what she meant. Then she felt Mirandas lips on hers. Miranda pulled away. "Just relax. Let me guide you. What I am doing is what I want you to do to Gordo." Miranda dived back in. Lizzie relaxed her lips and let Miranda explore heres, memorizing each and every move she made. First it was soft, then she felt Mirandas lips nudging inbetween hers, alternating between sucks and lips on the bottom and on the top. Then she felt Mirandas soft tongue slide into her mouth. Lizzie hesitantly licked her tongue and began to lightly suck the tip. Miranda responded and became more assertive with her kiss. She slowly broke away. "Wow" Lizzie exclaimed. "That was great." Miranda grinned. "Do you remember what happened? How to do it?" Lizzie nodded. Miranda smiled and said "So kiss me back. Show me how you would do it. I will help correct your mistakes and guide you towards what you are doing right." Lizzie slowly leaned in and began to kiss Miranda. Before she knew it Miranda and she had been kissing for about 15 minutes. Lizzie finally broke the kiss. "Were being kinda lesbo." Miranda giggled. "Yeah. I guess. But I am glad I could teach you. I dunno. Its fun to kiss girls. You should see how turned on the guys get when they watch." Lizzie grinned "Really?" Miranda laughed. "Yeah. If you want, you can kiss me any time to get Gordo all horny." Lizzie started laughing hysterically. "Oh man. It doesn't take much. Today I gave him a hard on like 5 times." Miranda grinned. "As weird as this may sound I think its romantic. I mean the guy is SO into you just the SIGHT of you makes him hard." Lizzie thought about it and just started laughing. Miranda started to laugh along with her. They both laughed until they could no longer laughed and lay on the bed breathing deep. Lizzie wanted to try it again. "Miranda? Can we work on it some more? I mean I don't know where to put my hands and stuff." Miranda grinned. "Just go with it. Ill put my hands on you where i put my hands on the guys I made out with."

And with that they were kissing again, this time it was more intense. Lizzie knew she didn't like Miranda, it was just the thrill of doing something SO taboo. She felt Mirandas hands on her face, in her hair, on her shoulders, on her waist, pretty much everywhere. They broke the kiss again and Lizzie nodded slowly. "Ok. I think I get it." Miranda giggled. "Well hey, get back to your house and invite Gordo over, ok?" Lizzie beamed. "I will after my rents go to sleep. Im just glad I got my mom off my back when I went home before coming over." Miranda grinned. "Well go. You need to rest up if your gonna have Gordo sneak over." 


	8. Chapter 7: The Phone Call

Lizzie walked into the house reeking of her Calgon Spray. She had doused herself in it to assure that she no longer smelled of pot. She saw a not on the fridge when she walked in for a soda.

"Hey Lizzie!  
Dad and I were invited to stay at the Smiths log cabin for the weekend. Dad was able to get off work for thursday and friday so we headed up there. Matt is staying with Lanny and we trust you with the house. I am glad I got to see you before you went to Mirandas so I could hear about your big day! I love you!

Mommy"

Lizzie shuddered. "Mommy" she muttered and started giggling like crazy. She suddenly had an idea.

She raced upstairs and dialed his number on the phone, thankful he had a cell phone now and his parents wouldn't be woken up by the ring.

It was around midnight and she figured he would be asleep.

Gordo was jarred awake by the ring. He was still naked from his session earlier. He grinned when he saw that the object of his obsession, and his masturbation, was on the phone. He answered it and groggily said hello.

Lizzie melted. He sounded so sexy. Her high was wearing off but she could still feel it and wanted to share it with Gordo.

"My parents are gone."

Gordo sat up quickly. "Is everything ok?" Lizzie giggled "Oh you are hilarious. They left a note. They went to some friends cabin for a 4 day weekend. Dad got off the next two days." Gordo noticed lizzie sounded different. Almost like she was having trouble thinking of how to make the sentence work. "So... come over." Lizzie said during his silence. Gordo couldn't believe his ears. This was the same girl who seemed to want to take things slow, stay friends. Now she was inviting hime over, at midnight, and she sounded like she had plans. "Are you sure lizzie?" Lizzie grinned to herself and giggled. "I've never been more sure about ANYTHING in my life. Oh. Bring a change of clohes, just in case." Gordo was up. He was on his way to his door when he realized his parents would wake up. He had to shimmy out the window. He told lizzy he would call her when he got there, and she told him just to come on in.

He had never run faster.

While she was waiting for him to show up she made sure she looked casual, but hot.

She let her hair down and it was slighty curly still but more wavy. She threw on a pair of boxer shorts she slept in and found her skimpiest spagetti strap shirt.

She was starting to realise she was no longer high, but she wasnt as nervous as she thought she was.

Gordo arrived and she let him in. He hugged her tightly and she kissed him on the lips. He was shocked. "What was that for?" She smiled. "For being you."

He kissed her back and was surprized that this time, despite all his previous attempts to make the kiss more then just a friendly kiss, she didn't pull away and pulled him into the most amazing kiss of his life. He had only kissed one other girl, so he didnt have much to compair too, but he could barely stand on his own. Suddenly he realized something.

"Lizzie. Have you been smoking pot?"

Lizzie stopped. She froze. And she began to cry.

He pulled her back into his arms. "its ok if you did Lizzie, just tell me the truth."

She nodded her head against him, crying still.

He smiled to himself and reached into his pocket and got out his wallet.

He led her to the couch, sat her down, and pulled the joint out of his wallet.

"So Miranda got you into it too?"

He pulled a lighter out of the same pocket and light the end of the joint which was in his mouth.

Lizzie watched him inhale, hold it, then exhale.

She already loved the smell of the smoke.

He handed it to her. "Here you go."

She took a deep hit and cuddled up next to Gordo. She swung her legs atop his and laid her head on his shoulder. He took another hit, then grabbed her chin and kissed her, then he slowly blew the smoke into her mouth and lungs. She blew the smoke out and then took a hit and did the same.

Before they knew it they were high, but this time things wern't funny.

Lizzie felt the familiar tingling between her legs. She knew what she wanted. She straddled him and began to kiss him again.

Gordo was amazed at this new lizzie, the one who could straddle him and kiss him like he had always dreamed she would. He grew instantly hard and she realized it. Then she suddenly freaked out. She knew how turned on he was, but she had no idea what to do past kissing. She pulled away quickly.

There was the Lizzie he was expecting.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, while trying to slow his breathing. "Did I do something wrong?" She started to cry again. "I just want everything to be perfect." He held her close and suddenly realised what was wrong. "Lizzie. What were you doing at Mirandas?" Inbetween sobs she told him, everything, which only made him harder. But he felt his heart melt. This girl was willing to do anything for him and he couldn't believe it. He kissed her softly and knew what he had to do.

He put his mouth next to her ear and began to speak softly. "Lizzie McGuire. I have known you longer then any one soul on the planet. Since I knew what girlfriends were, thats what I wanted you to be. I love you. Just..." and he trailed off.

She pulled away, and the tears had stopped.

"You love me?"

Gordo sat silent.

She leaned in, kissed him softly on his lips and with her lips pressed against his she told him she loved him too. 


	9. Chapter 8: Stay The Night

They began to kiss again, his hands roamed her back and slowly moved towards her ass. She didn't protest or pull away, but he wasn't going to push it past this point. He began to rub and knead her, amazed at how soft she was. He thought back to the past summer, staring at that ass in a bikini. It drove him wild. And now here he was, lips pressed against hers, hands rubbing her beautiful ass.

"Gordo" Lizzie whispered in between kisses on his neck. "I want us to move upstairs."

He couldn't believe his ears, though he didn't assume too much was going to happen up there. They walked into her room and Gordo sat on the edge of the bed, trying to hide his painfully obvious erection.

Lizzie shut the door behind her and walked over to the CD player. She put in Radiohead and then sat down next to Gordo on the bed. She looked him in the eyes. "Lets just lay down and see what happens. I want you to guide me through what you like so I do things perfectly."

He swallowed hard. "Lizzie, we don't have to do anything."

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "I know. I will stop if I get uncomfortable."

He kissed her lips then moved to her neck. In between kisses and nibbles he said "I love you so much Lizzie. I am amazed by all of this."

He was paying lots of attention to the place where her neck turned into shoulders. It was so soft an so sweet.

Slowly they lay down together, and continued to kiss. Lizzie managed to roll on top of him and she sat up, stradling his waist. She could feel his hardness trying to escape from his pj pants as it pressed up against her. It was teasing her but she couldn't bring it much futher then she was about to.

She took his right hand and began to slide it up her soft stomach. She was toned and he could feel his hand gliding up her abs, but at the same time she was so soft and the skin just gave away beneath his hand. She was more then a typical beauty with a hot body, she was real. Lost in thoughts of her stomach he had no idea what he was about to do. She was using his hands to move her shirt up and it was now bunched up underneath her breasts.

He leaned up so he could kiss her stomach. She laughed as his kisses tickled her. He then continued to move his hand upward. Before he knew it his hand was up her tank top holding one of her amazing breasts.

She felt so warm, so gentle, so soft, and so inviting. He looked at her and she smiled. "Just touch me. Feel me." and with that she took her hand off his and removed the shirt. Her breasts wernt huge but they looked perfect on her body. They did not sag at all and the nipples were a perfect pink. He couldn't believe he was looking at Lizzie's breasts. In fact, he couldn't believe she loved him. She had told him she loved him. It just hit him. He shot up and crushed his lips to hers, in another passionate kiss.

Lizzie was taken aback by this kiss. She couldn't believe how weak it made her feel. She litteraly turned to jelly in his hands. She slumped into him, breasts pressed against his clothed chest, and she recieved his kiss. She was so thankful for this kiss. She knew why he was kissing her: Because he loved her too.

Lizzie gently began to tug his shirt upwards. She wanted to see more of David Gordon, her best friend, and now her love. She slid the shirt up his chest and he lifted his arms so she could slide it off. They only broke their kiss for the second it took to remove his shirt. He held onto her waist and continued to kiss her and she held onto his neck.

She decided to explore a bit. She kissed down his chin and the front of his neck. She kissed his adams apple and down to the spot where his neck dipped in. She ran her hands down his chest stopping at his waist band.

She pulled away and looked Gordo in the eyes. Fingering his waist band she asked "So, what do we do now?"

He gulped. "Lizzie... do you... um... want to... touch me?"

A rediculously sexy smiled spread across her lips. "I would like to." Lizzie rolled off his lap and lay next to him, running her finger across the spot on his stomach where his waistband sat. Every so often she would dip a finger underneath the elastic of his pj pants.

Gordo slowly slid his pants down, just enough to expose himself.

Lizzie couldn't believe it. He was huge. It was amazing. She lightly ran her fingers up and down the shaft and ran her hand underneath to cup his balls. This was the first penis she had ever seen and she was soaking it all in.

Gordo was in ecstacy and agony all at the same time. It was amazing to have this beautiful girl touching him, the girl of each and every one of his fantasies, but at the same time it was such a tease.

Lizzie didn't know what do to at this point. "Gordo, just show me how you like to be touched."

He gulped and grabbed her hand and wrapped it around the shaft. He bagan to move her hand up and down. He groaned when he took his hand off hers and she continued to do what she was doing.

He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch her. The look on her face nearly made him cum every where. She was concentrating on his cock with this sexy gaze. He watched her lick her lips occasionally.

Lizzie felt his gaze and she looked him in the eyes. "Gordo, please cum for me. I want to watch you." He leaned back and closed his eyes, determined to give Lizzie what she wanted. Before he knew it he was starting to cum. His whole body convulsed as her hand pumped faster to work out every last drop. It all hit his lower abdomen. When he was done he felt lizzie gently cleaning him off with a hand towel and kissing the spot on his stomach where his seed had just landed.

She snuggled up against him and kissed his neck.

"Wow" she said in a low, husky voice. "That was..."

He started to laugh and pulled her up closer to his face. "It's your turn darlin'."

She kissed him and lay on her back as he started to kiss down her neck. He ran his hands down her sides, back up, over her breasts, and started the slow decent down her stomach. It was so smooth, warm, sexy. He knew he needed to take his time reaching his ultimate goal, but it was so hard to do.

He decided to go a bit further and he moved his mouth down to one pert nipple. He felt her chest heave as she breathed in sharply, and then he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard: her moans.

She started out with soft, timid, moans, but as his tongue began to explore further and further, her moans got more and more intense. Her entire chest was moving up and down in rapid sucession. This was when Gordo decided to take it to the next level.

Slowly he began to move his hand down her tummy and abdomen, and he lightly stroked her through her boxer shorts.

The sounds she was making were delicious and he had to see her face. He moved his lips to her own and experienced the whole new pleasure of kissing her while she was being brought to orgasm.

Her kisses were so powerful, she moaned into his mouth, her face was contorted into a permanent feature of pleasure. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

In the midst of her passion she opened her eyes, saw his staring deeply into hers, and she promptly removed the shorts.

Gordo stopped. "Lizzie. You're naked."

She smiled "Is that so bad?"

He quickly began to kiss her again and continued a much more intimate exploration of her pussy.

First he ran his fingers along the mound. Aparently she shaved, which he thought was insanely sexy. After teasing her enough he slowly began to slip his finger in between her lips and feel her even closer.

First he found her clit. Being the bookworm he was, he made usre to check out a book on the female anatomy and he had read many a website on pleasuring a woman.

When he found her hot spot her face took on a whole new look of excitement. She could barely control herself.

He decided before he brought her to orgasm he wanted to feel all of her, and he slowly slipped a finger inside her.

Her eyes opened and looked deep into his and she pulled him into a kiss.

He began to pump the finger in and out of her, amazed out how tight she was. Of course he knew she would be, but he just never imagined this is what a pussy felt like.

He could sense she was close to orgasm, so he moved his fingers back to her clit, which he began to rub in slow circles. He pulled his lips to her ear and whispered "Tell me what you want."

She gulped and the first word she could form was "Faster, please faster." He kindly obliged and watched as Lizzie reached her first partner given orgasm.

She writhed on the bed for what felt like a century before finally calming down. Gordo pulled her body into his, holding her, keeping her warm, and letting her orgasm work through him.

Once the waves of orgasm had subsided she snuggled into him and kissed him.

"I love you, Gordo. This was the most amazing night of my life."

He grinned "Mine too, love. Mine too. Just imagine all the amazing nights ahead of us."

she smiled, then the smile turned into smirk. "I'm cold."

He realized she was naked and he laughed. "I can keep you warm."

She slowly got up and threw her clothes back on. "Well, you can keep me warm WITH my clothes on too."

Gordo grinned, looked at the clock and realized it was already 4.

"Oh shit." he said. "We have to get ready for school in 3 hours. I guess I better get home."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. "Oh no mister. You are staying here with me, that is if you can."

"Well" he mused, "my parents never check on me in the mornings, and they are always gone by the time I have to leave for school. I did bring that change of clothes you asked me to bring. I guess I can stay."

Lizzie smiled, pulled back the covers, and patted the bed beside her.

"Well, get your ass in here. Im freezing."

As they lay in bed together, both minds were going a mile a minute. Finally Gordo broke the silence.

"Lizzie, you still awake?"

She kissed him as a reply.

"Do you think we could just talk until we fall asleep?"

She kissed him again and groggily said. "Of course."

He gulped. "So, you say you love me. Does that mean we are together?"

Lizzie smiled "I hope so."

Gordo grinned. "Lizzie McGuire. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You are so corny." she said inbetween laughs. "Of course I will." They kissed again. Lizzie snuggled up to him and ran her hand over his chest. She was amazed she was finally this close to Gordo. She was no longer afraid and she was glad. "So, you wanna go to that guys party this weekend? Dan I think. Or was it Dean?"

Gordo smiled and hugged her. "yeah. Lets go. I really want to go now that I have this crazy party girl girlfriend." Lizzie laughed. "So I smoke pot now..."

Gordo rolled over and reached into his pants pocket and grabbed another joint. "Wanna finish up the night in a good way?" She smiled and inhaled the smoke. Lizzie suddenly realized her parents were eventually going to be home and she panicked. "Uhm. How long does the smell stick to your stuff? I do live with my parents."

Gordo laughed. "You won't even know we smoked this in the morning. Relax babe."

She relaxed a bit and decided to ask Gordo the things she really wanted to ask him. "So, like, you're still a virgin, right?"

He laughed. "Lizzie, who the hell would I have done it with. I only dated one other girl then you and that was hardly a relationship."

"Im sorry. I just wanted to make sure. You know I am right?"

He nodded and kissed her.

Lizzie sighed and turned off her light as she felt herself nodding off. "I just wanted to clear that up. I love you David Gordon."

He kissed her "I love you, too." 


	10. Chapter 9: The Next Morning

Lizzie woke up with the sunlight all around her. She was so warm and comfy. She suddenly remembered Gordo had spent the night. She was upset when she noticed he wasn't in bed beside her. She sat up quickly. She wondered if he had freaked out and left when he woke up.

Suddenly her door opened and there was Gordo with a tray full of eggs, hashbrowns, fruit, and milk. He set the tray down on the foot of her bed and crawled back into bed with her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He kissed her.

She smiled at him and kissed him back. "I was worried you freaked out and left me!"

He laughed and fed her a grape. "Nope. Just wanted to make our first night together memorable."

She remembered they had school and looked at the clock. They had a good hour before they had to be on the bus. "Gordo, do you have any clothes to change into?"

He nodded.

They quickly finished breakfast and Lizzie walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and do something with her hair. She turned the water on to wash her face and she glanced through the crack she had left in her door. She saw Gordo through it and was amazed by the site. He was standing there, only in his boxers, and he looked amazing. Lizzie wished she had the guts to take things further. She needed more of Mirandas help.

She finished washing her face and brushing her teeth and she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. she threw on a cute sequin head band and headed back into her room to get dressed. She rifled through her closet and couldnt decide. Gordo went into the bathroom so she took this opportunity to put on some panties and a bra. She didnt mind if he saw her like this, he had seen her naked, she still felt a bit self concious though.

Right after she had finsihed putting on her panties he walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Lizzie, beautiful, with nothing on but a VERY sexy pair of panties. They were tiny and barely covered her ass. "GORDO!" she squeeled. Gordo walked over to her and kissed her, unable to control himself. Lizzie got lost in the kiss and let his hands roam up to her chest and feel her.

Suddenly she pulled away. "We need to get ready for school, mister." She threw on a bra and a tshirt real quick. Gordo couldnt believe how hot his girlfriend was. She was wearing this adorable tight, tummy bearing, ACDC shirt. It looked vintage. She threw on a jean skirt and a pair of converse. She looked amazing.

Lizzie quickly kissed him again and grinned. "Lets get out to the bus stop." They both walked down the stairs and Lizzie smiled at how amazing it felt to be with him.

As Lizzie and Gordo walked up to the bus stop Miranda knew what was up. She smirked and rushed up to them. "How are YALL doing?" Lizzie smiled at her. "We are just FINE, Miranda." Miranda could take a hint and began to gush with Lizzie about staying up with Dean on the phone. The bus came, they all got on, and while Gordo was busy talking to Larry about some class assignment Lizzie tapped Mirandas shoulder.

Miranda was busy flirting with Dean and it took some rather long taps to get her attention. "WHAT LIZZIE?" Miranda seemed pissed. Lizzie leaned over the seat and whispered in her ear "I need more help." Miranda suddenly realized what it was Lizzie needed. Miranda smiled. "I know just how to help. Come home with me after school."

Lizzie nodded, let Miranda resume her careless flirting, and decided to use this moment to fix her makeup a bit.

She felt the seat move beside her and there he was, her boyfriend, David Gordon.

She loved thinking that, my boyfriend. The boy, who is no longer just a friend. A BOYFRIEND. She couldn't contain herself. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Needless to say many people on the bus went silent.

"LIZZIE WHAT THE HELL?" she heard Miranda shriek.

She laughed at looked up from the kiss at Miranda. "You had to have known something happened last night."

Miranda studderd. "I didn't know you were the PDA type."

Gordo just sat there with a stupid grin on his face and some of Lizzies pink glitter lipgloss smeared on his lips.

Ethan walked by. "Alright Gordo! Gettin some of the Lizzayyyy"

Lizzie blushed. "Hey Ethan."

Gordo smirked. "Hey Craft."

Ethan laughed and rubbed his lips. Gordo quickly took the hint and got as much of the lipgloss off as possible.

Lizzie noticed this and giggled. "I think that may be a permanent problem."

Miranda spoke up. "So, like, are yall, you know, official."

Lizzie looked at Gordo and smiled. "I'm afraid so."

The three began to have idle chit chat about their day and about the upcoming party. It was only Tuesday and it seemed like a million years away.

"Man. Liz's parties are always bad ass. Ya'll are gonna trip out when you see how many people are there." Dean explained to the three.

"Yeah" Lizzie chimed in. "Liz was telling me how nuts her parties get. I'm pretty excited."

Miranda suddenly frowned. "Dude. Lizzie. How late is your curfew?"

Lizzies heart sunk. "Ugh. Its fucking 11." She started to smile. "You know, matt snuck in ALL summer past HIS curfew of 8 and im sure my parents will be asleep by 11. Just tell your mom your staying at my place, and we will just sneak in after curfew. I have that huge ass tree in my backyard that matts treehouse is in. Its perfect. We can just climb up that and hop in my window. I will leave it open."

Miranda smiled and Dean's smile broadened.

Lizzie decided to enjoy Gordos company the rest of the bus ride. She leaned back in the seat, grabbed his hand, and snuggled up to his shoulder. 


End file.
